


unexpected love

by Domain_Dog



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Creepypasta, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Lemon, Lime, Love, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Soft Ben, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, Top Hoodie, Why Did I Write This?, bottom ben drowned, rough hoodie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domain_Dog/pseuds/Domain_Dog
Summary: this is a hoodie x Ben FanFictionIf you don't like don't read it.Ben likes Hoodie. Hoodie has never thought of ben that way. When Ben and hoodie share a night together things get harder for ben and Hoodie is trying his best not to fall in love but Ben is just so cute and it doesn't help that he gives good blowjobs.
Relationships: BEN(ben drowned)/Hoodie, Hoody(creepypasta)/BEN (Ben drowned)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We do not actually ship Ben and Hoodie. We just wanted to have some fun.

This is a warning. 

I do not really ship ben and hoodie. 

It started as an inside joke and now I have made it a story.

I am sorry.

if you read this then I thank you for taking time out of your day to.

To get early chapter updates go to my wattpad.

It is also called Domain_dog.

Sorry for wasting your time.


	2. Best night of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoodie was horney. Ben wouldn't pass up that chance.

Bens POV

I was playing my video game, Legend of Zelda, and was getting close to beating the game before Hoodie walked in. He still had his hood up and his mask covered his eyes but his mouth was exposed. He had a juice box in one hand and his soft lips wrapped around it gently. He took out the straw from his mouth slowly and sat on the couch to then look at me.  
"Hey, man are you almost done with your game? I want to watch a show on Netflix," His voice was calming and I liked how it sounded in my head.  
I nodded even though it was a lie, and turned the game off after saving. As I handed him the remote our hands slightly touched and a small blush formed on my face.  
When I sat down next to him I tried not to get too close to him so I wouldn't look too obvious that I wanted his touch. He slouched down and put on a documentary about tigers and kings. He must have finished the one about criminals. Time passed and it was getting late. Most everyone was out on a kill or turning in for the night. Hoodie and I seemed to still be full of energy. I noticed that I had leaned into him and quickly got up apologizing. He chuckled to himself turning off the television. He was clearly taller than me by a good 6 inches. He grabbed my wrist firmly and pulled himself down to my ear and slightly whispered into my ear.  
"Wanna blow of some steam in my room?"  
My pale face turned the brightest of red and my head slowly nodded a yes. His smirk grew and he pulled me to his room and closed the door behind us. When he turned around he pushed me onto the bed and knocked the wind out of me.  
No one's POV  
Hoodie put a rough kiss onto Bens's lips, bitting on his lower lip asking for entrance and he was granted it quickly. They fought for dominance and Hoodie won just as fast. He then started to search his mouth. The flavor of Hoodie's lips was like the sweet appel juice he had just drunk. He removed his lips from Bens and continued to take off his hood and to Bens's surprise, he wore no shirt. He moved to unzip his jeans and took them off in one swift action. His warm gloves were long gone and his hands were now scaling the smaller boys shirt while his lips sucked lovingly on his neck. Bens moan was quiet but went right into Hoodies' ears making him go hard. While Ben's shirt was eliminated he began to start grinding his own dick through his pants to Hoodies. Hoodies kisses went down the boy's body and his hands gradually pulled down his pants. When the pants were moved to the ground Hoodie swapped him and Bens' place.  
He grabbed the lube on the bedside table and passed it to Ben. Ben took it knowing what to do and applied the lube to his hands and onto Hoodies cock. Hoodie moaned to himself silently in satisfaction as he felt his member be stroked. Ben put some leftover lube onto himself before getting him atop the taller boy. He gazed into his eyes looking for consent to start and was told yes when hands started to ease him down by the hips.  
At first Ben took in the head, he wasn't even sure this thing could fit him. Both him and Hoodie hummed in pleaser as he slowly pulled a little out only to push more of himself in. Bens moan was this fist to escape his lips as he felt hoodie inside him. As more of himself took the huge cock he heard hoodie moan causing his own erection to stay stronger. Ben hummed a yes and nodded in hoodies direction as an okay to move. Hoodie waited no longer to continue to thrust into him at a steady pace while Ben lowered onto the dick too. Swears left his mouth as Hoodie took up the speed and was deeper into Ben.  
"Fuck...Ben, you're so tight,"  
Hoodie took bends cock and jacked him as he let the blonde boy took control. It wasn't too far ass Ben was shooting cum onto each of there stomachs and hoodie whole dick being taken with a few more thrust he filled to the boy with his cum. They collapsed on to each other breathing heavy and their bodies sweaty.  
After a while of cuddles, they washed each other up in a shower in Hoodie's master bath. To then fall asleep in nothing at all next to each other on the older boys' bed. Ben being wrapped up in Hoodie's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. We apologize for not being the best writer but this story is for fun so we are not too worry about it. ❤️


End file.
